History of Indrala
's national flag under the rule of the He dynasty]]The History of Indrala is long and complex. Disagreements between experts are common and the regular emergence of new evidence means that the consensus view is regularly changing and being updated. In general, the history of Indrala can be split into four eras: the pre-historic era, the ancient era, the colonial era and the modern era. Written records about the modern era are common and for this reason, information about this period is far more plentiful and considerably less disputed. The Gao-Showan peoples first migrated to Indrala from Seleya, eventually fully populating Indrala and creating the first Dovanian civilization known as Mengmai. Eventually, the Kingdom of Gemu-Erka was formed, the first kingdom in Dovani. From here, the Gao-Showan peoples spread first to Dankuk in the north and Kimlien in the South and eventually to most of Dovani. Indralan colonists also founded the Empire of Ananto and what became Gaduridos in Seleya. In the 900s, Indrala was united under the Xin Han (New Galaxy) Empire, which maintained unity for around 200 years. After the fall of the Xin Han state, Shuro Dureas reunited Indrala under the Commonwealth. During this period, Indrala maintained trade relations with many nations, eventually being colonized by Aloria, but allowed to largely maintain its culture. Eventually, the colonists were thrown out by communist revolutionaries and Indrala became a republic. During the Republican Era, the government fluctuated between leftist and rightist governments, eventually falling in the late 2900s to the Nationalist Party's new Commonwealth under a new monarchy led by the Deng Clan. From here, Indrala has became a traditionalist monarchical state, eventually going on to create the largest empire in Terran history through its numerous colonies. For the best part of a century now, Indrala has been a somewhat unstable republic with numerous governments rising and falling. Prehistory Biologically-modern humans are believed to have arrived on the island of Indrala around between 30,000 and 10,000 BCE, arriving from continental Dovani (via present-day Dalibor) using primitive sea-faring technology. Exact dating of the crossing is hotly contested. Some experts argue that it happened pre-25,000 BCE and that it indicates the first usage of boats by humans to cross a body of water but the general consensus is close to 18,000 BCE. For several thousand years, these populations lived as hunter-gatherer tribes, primarily in the north-eastern regions of Indrala which today comprise the Jiaozhi province. It was during this period of isolation that the Indralan people became distinct from the other Gao-Showa people groups who continued to inhabit mainland Dovani. Ancient history The period of Indralan history prior to the colonisation of the island by Aloria is often called the ancient period and includes the establishment of the first Indralan cities and the rise and fall of various kingdoms and empires. Early kingdoms (2600 BCE-113 CE) Mengmai is regarded as the first permanent settlement in Indralan history. Founded around 2,600 BCE, little is known about the civilisation due to a lack of evidence. No written records exist however a scientific excavation in the 33rd century revealed signs of pottery and buildings at Mengmai. Later, Mengmai would form the heart of the Kingdom of Mesing. For several hundred years the various Kings of Mesing controlled almost the entire population of Indrala at the time. In 560 BCE, however, the kingdom was overthrown by a combination of invasion and crisis within the ruling families. After the downfall of Mesing, the Kingdom of Gemu-Teng was established in 560 BCE by the invading people, who came from north of Mengmai. It was during this period that written language first developed in Indrala. Indralan Syllabary (Indralan: Yingdala Tizi) was a system which used a single symbol for each syllable and was used exclusively until the 19th century when the Selucian alphabet became dominant due to western influence. Gemu-Teng rule was brought to an abrupt end in 113 CE. Mount Shomi, a volcano located on the outskirts of Mengmai, erupted in the spring of that year and caused the near-destruction of the city. Known in the centuries after as 'the great burning', it led to the fragmentation of the Gemu-Teng kingdom in Indrala and was responsible for the loss of much written evidence of early Indralan civilisation. It has been suggested that the Gemu-Teng established small settlements in the modern-day Kalistani districts of Suldanor and Ananto, which remained active despite the fall of the Indralan Gemu-Teng. Nonetheless, later colonisation but other Seleyan civilisations has caused the loss of most evidence which would support this theory. Qin period (113-643 CE) Following the dissolution of the Gemu-Teng kingdom, the Qin period, also known as the Indralan Dark Ages outside the country, began. For several hundred years, numerous warlords controlled sections of the island without any single figure gaining significant power. In 230, the leader Venshi united nearly all of the competing factions and established a military government. Through a mixture of diplomacy, conquest and innovative systems of promotion, the regime remained in control for around three hundred years. In spite of this, it was never able to rule the entire island and was constantly under threat from smaller states and barbarian tribes. Talmu period (643-950 CE) Eventually in 643, the Qin government collapsed and the various regions evolved into city-states, triggering the Talmu period. Great Xinhan Empire (950-1153 CE) In the year 950, a charismatic peasant leader, Liu Ji overthrew the feudal lord of the territory in which he lived, with the support of bandits from outside the region. Declaring the previous ruler an unjust tyrant, Liu proclaimed himself king and named it Xinhan. Over the following years, Liu Ji led his armies across the island conquering and uniting the various civilisations (city-states, fiefdoms, kingdoms etc). Upon their consolidation as a single empire, Liu Ji became the first leader to rule over the entire island of modern Indrala. Opinion is split on how he achieved this remarkable feat but Liu is known to have utilised primitive guerrilla warfare and recruited mercenary bandits to strengthen his armies. Many suggest he concluded specific agreements with these groups to achieve strategic cooperation. Liu Ji's empire was known as the Great Xinhan Empire (Indralan: Da Xinhan Guo) and was ruled by the Imperial Liu clan for two centuries. During this period, many features associated with Indrala and its imperial governance were first developed. Notably, the ruler was known by as an Emperor or, more literally, 'August Sage-King' (Indralan: 皇帝 or Huángdì) and as the "Son of Heaven, and Lord of Ten Thousand Years and of the Present Time", a tradition which continued, intermittently, until the 42nd century. Under the rule of Emperor Liu Che, the Xinhan reached its zenith. The Imperial Army was significantly strengthened and developed pioneering equipment and strategy. In addition, the empire began trading with other states across Terra, where a demand for Indralan goods developed, especially across the Schismatic Sea in Aldegar and Canrille. During the Xinhan period, strong relations with the Empire of Gao-Soto were developed. This meant the spread of Gao-Soto culture, particularly literature, to the island. Furthermore, Jienism spread to Indrala for the first time and began to integrate with, and in some cases replace, Indralan folk beliefs. Classical Gao-Showa also began to influence the native Indralan language of the time. Eventually the empire became weak, however. Poor political decision-making and corruption from the imperial nobility caused the empire to crumble between 1151 and 1153. Afterwards, the remnants of empire became smaller territories and kingdoms with no unifying single government until reunification by Shuro Dureas and the United Indralan Commonwealth in 1213. Middle period (1153-1213 CE) Following the fall of the empire but before the Commonwealth, the time was known as the middle period. United Commonwealth (1213-1450 CE) Following a period in which various territories held fluctuating power, the Kingdom of Beizhou emerged as the most powerful led by Shuro Dureas. Born in a peasant village, he joined the King's army and rapidly rose through the ranks. Eventually, the king adopted Shuro as his son and heir. Upon the king's death in 1210, Shuro began an ambitious campaign against Beizhou's neighbouring states. Utilising his vast armed forces, he was able to unite the rest of Indrala under his rule in 1213, aged just 20. Declaring himself "Paramount Leader" (Indralan: Zuìgāo lǐngdǎorén), he created the United Indralan Commonwealth (Indralan: 合众英大拉联邦王国 or Gezhong Yingdala Lianbang Wangguo). Shuro split his new state between various nobles and commanders, granting them titles and authority in order to ensure the Commonwealth remained united. Underneath the paramount leader, the most powerful title was that of "Beiyi", regional commanders. One notable example was Deng Qihong of Clan Deng, the Beiyi of Akuzia. When Shuro died in 2154, he left no heirs to his territory and provided no mechanism through which to determine one. In order to ensure the state survived, the Beiyis convened to decide the future of the Commonwealth. It was decided that all nobles, including the Beiyis, would be entitled to elect the paramount leader from among their ranks. Recently, this system has been described as an 'elective monarchy' however the lack of real hereditary noble family makes this characterisation somewhat inaccurate. At their first meeting, called a 'free election', the 3rd Beiyi of Akuzia Deng Puqi was the first elected Paramount Leader of United Indralan Commonwealth. In the period that followed, nobles from Clan Tan of Quibashi, Clan Liang of Kathuran, Clan Li of Luratha, and Clan He of Mishari Karula would all hold the position. Generally, the Commonwealth period was characterised not as a time of great economic prosperity but of significant cultural development nonetheless. Retrospectively, it has been called the Indralan Golden Age (Indralan: Gudian Gudai). Arts and literature experienced a surge in popularity, with dozens of Indrala's most famous classical pieces dated to the Commonwealth era. Additionally, it was during this time the terms yingdalaren or simply yingren entered popular usage to describe native Indralan culture as well as yingdalayu for the spoken and written language. The native name for the island, yingdala was the source of these terms and remains the name for the country domestically although the westernised Indrala has overtaken in foreign countries. Nevertheless, the Commonwealth collapsed in 1450 in the wake of an intense dispute over crop production. In the populous peasant south, rice was cultivated due to its cheap price and relative abundance. The ruling nobility, mainly based in the north, favoured growing corn instead as it was, in their view, better tasting and perceived as more prestigious. Switching to corn production was expensive and risky, though, and many southern nobles supported their citizen's decision. Consequently, the Commonwealth was split between the various Beiyis, each with their own allies and rivals. Enzo period (1450-1794 CE) In the Enzo period, the country was governed by the numerous Beiyis. Alorian rule In 1718, William Prescott led a a four-ship expedition of merchants from Aloria to Indrala in an attempt to expand the nation's influence in the region and combat the dominance of Seleyan nations on international trade. Initially the expedition appeared to be a failure however a permanent trading post was established in Quibashi in 1722, the first signs of success for the Alorians. With the permission of Beiyi of Quibashi, further settlements were established along the Indralan west coast. Notably, the first factory was built by the settlers in 1728 in Hazhou. In 1729, the government of Aloria granted the Alorian Eastern Trade Company (AETC) a complete monopoly over trade in the lands east of Seleya, particularly Indrala. The AETC, controlled by the government, was intended to co-ordinate and oversee Alorian interests in the region and was empowered to construct trading posts, conclude treaties and establish permanent settlements. In the following years, the AETC's operation expanded significantly and Indrala became a crucial destination in the flow of goods between Artania and Dovani, prompting other nations to attempt to establish similar arrangements with the leaders of Indrala's various states. Only Luthori was able to achieve any success, establishing a small number of trading posts on the south-eastern coast. Between 1729 and 1750, over twenty factories were built along the Indralan west coast, most notably in Guozhou, Jingzhou and Tianzhou. Each was operated by a master merchant and a governor, with the latter representing the Alorian government's interests in the region. Initially, the local ruling nobles were enthusiastic about the development as a factory could provide as many as one hundred workers with a reasonable wage. During this period, Indrala was a fractured nation, lacking centralised government of any form. Aloria achieved a major success in their endeavours to dominate eastern trade, especially spices, when they overpowered the Luthori in the Indralan Continental War. Richard Hayes, Governor-General of the AETC led Alorian forces to an overwhelming victory against the Luthorian occupants of the island and captured their settlements for the company. In doing do, any remaining threat to Alorian dominance on the island was eliminated. As the company's importance to the local economy increased, the native rulers felt forced to grant Aloria further powers. Numerous accords, treaties and agreements were drawn up with Beiyis across the island, granting the AETC control over foreign affairs, trade and tax in exchange for protection from outside threats. Protectorate Governments In 1795, the Governor General of the Eastern Trade Company Sir John Penn was instructed by King Peter and Queen Isabella to visit the Beiyi of Quibashi to arrange for a treaty which would give the Company exclusive rights to reside and build forts on the southeastern Indralan coastal area and rights to explore and to exploit the beiyidom's mineral and forest resources. In return, the Company afforded the Indralan leader Alorian protection. Loss of power deeply upset the Beiyi, but he was beholden to the Alorians for sending military aid to suppress a rebellion by a rival. Aloria established closer bonds in treaties with the Beiyi of Luratha (1806), Karula (1808), and Kathuran (1812). The Beiyis agreed not to dispose of any territory except to Aloria and not to enter into relationships with any foreign government other than Aloria without its consent. In return, the Alorians promised to protect the Indralan states from all aggression by sea and to help in case of land attack. This in fact led to the de facto control of Indrala by the Alorians. The local rulers became puppets to the Company, who ruled behind the scenes. The Beiyi of Akuzia was the last of the Beiyis to sign the Alorian treaties in 1820. Colonial era The end of the Company was precipitated by a mutiny of Pundijuns (Native soldiers) against their Alorian commanders, due in part to the tensions caused by Alorian attempts to westernise Indrala. The rebellion took nine months to suppress, with heavy loss of life on both sides. Afterwards, in 1836, the Alorian government assumed direct control over Indrala, ushering in the period known as the Alorian Protectorate of Indrala, After the Alorian Eastern Trade Company was dissolved in 1836, Indrala came under the administration of the Alorian government, and an appointed viceroy administered Indrala and King James IV of Aloria was crowned the Emperor of Indrala. Home Rule before the founding of the Modern Republic Responsible Government and the Alorian Dominion of Indrala In 1912, the native Indralans were granted partial self-rule and responsible government was introduced, thereby establishing the Alorian Dominion of Indrala. The new Alorian Dominion was still ultimately the responsibily of the Government of Aloria and its Viceroy, however, day-to-day administration was left to the newly established Lifa Hui (legislative assembly). This semi-independent territory and the Alorian presence lasted until 1938 when a Communist uprising began. Communism in Indrala When the Alorian Liberation Movement deposed King Charles XIV and proclaimed the Republic of Aloria in 1924, the Indralan Viceroy remained loyal to the Alorian monarchy. The Alorian Civil War prevented the metropolitan government from trying to invade Indrala, which remained under de iure Battenburg rule. The short-lived Socialist Republic of Aloria proclaimed the independence of all of Aloria's colonies and dominions, and funded the communist Yingdala Gongchandang movement in the south of the country to topple the Dominion Government. The return of the monarchy in Aloria in 1933 allowed the Kingdom to send reinforcements to defeat the rebellion, but by this time the Gongchan movement had become very popular with the Indralans. Using guerilla tactics, the Communists managed to gain control of most of the island by 1937, and in 1938, the Gongchandang rebels gained control of the capital and imposed a Gongchan government. This effectively expelled the Alorians from Indrala and Indrala became fully independent. Due to the unpopularity of the war at home, Aloria recognized the independence of Indrala that same year. While the Communists liberated Indrala from Alorian colonialism, their rule was quite authoritarian and they suppressed opposition until 1984, when a Gaduridos-led international force drove them from power and replaced them with a pro-capitalist dictatorial government under Arturo Shinohe. His unpopular government fell to communist rebels in 2031, who founded the Xingongchanguo (new communist state). Modern Indrala Minren Ziyou Revolution In 2075, a popular, liberal revolution drove the communists from power. The revolution created the modern Indralan State and established Yingdala Gezhongguo (United States of Indrala). Civil War In 2404, the Workers' League of Indrala began the Indralan Insurrection, a rebellion against the Indralan state. Approximately 85,000 rebels and 53,000 government soldiers died in the conflict. The rebellion ended in March 2451 when the Workers' League collapsed and its militant arm surrendered. While general members and soldiers of the Workers' League of Indrala were granted amnesty, however, both its military and civilian leaders were tried and convicted on the charge of war crimes, and sentenced to life imprisonment. Annexation of Dalibor and Kimlien In 2459, the Indralan Minguo Lifa Yuan (Parliament) voted by a large margin to annex the as-of-then unclaimed island of Dalibor.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=141785 The Indralan state subsequently annexed portion of the Dovani mainland, now forming Jinlian, when non-Dovani countries began claiming and colonizing territories on the continenthttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=199459. Age of Dictators The 29th century was a time when the fragile republican government of Indrala was overthrown the most times. In 2800, on the 6th of September, a coup d'etat known as the "Revolt of the Sergeants" removed Thomas Eddie from the presidency of the country, and installed a five-member anti-Eddie presidency. Soon, Diosdado Hortal became the kingmaker and the main political figure in Indrala. He decided to take advantage of this fact by runing for Head of State himself, winning in 2808. During his stay in power, Hortal embarked on an ambitious program of economic reconstruction and agricultural reform, and greatly improved relations with Greater Hulstria. On the other hand, the Hortal presidency was marked by corruption, harassement of the opposition, and a heightened personality cult. His rule was ended when he lost the 2812 elections to the first Zenshō Socialist party, the Gekokujō. The latter quickly installed the world's first Zenshō Socialist state, the Enlightened People's Republic of Indrala, and invaded the independent state of Hanzen. In 2833 Indrala was brought under the dictatorial rule of another member of the Nationalista Party, Bumipol Ran Pan. Clan Deng and the Indralan Diarchy (2875-3074) The year 2875 saw the rise of a new political force in Indrala: the Kuomintang. Within three years of their first election, the Kuomintang formed a majority government and implemented government policies that saw significant growth to the national economy. The Kuomintang has been consecutively led by members of the Clan Deng (鄧）who were the Beiyi of Akuzia during and after the United Indralan Commonwealth era. With the appearance of the Diguodang, the country saw the rise of the monarchical movement that sought to establish their leader Liu Che as the Emperor of Indrala, a title historically held by the medieval Great Xinhan Empire, and by the the Alorian colonial government under the House of Battenburg until 1938 when the colonial administration and its institutions were expelled from the island by the Communist insurgents. The two movements eventually reached an agreement whereby Indrala would be divided in a diarchy, with the Paramount Leader of the Indralans ruling in the North, and the Emperor of the Great Xinhan Empire ruling in the South, with the expectation that the agreement would be temporary and end with the eventual unification of the ruling houses. During the final years of the millenium the Zenshō Socialist movement again gained a foothold in Indrala, with the establishment of the Kyōwakai party. In the year 3000, the party factionalized into one anarchist and one fascist organization. The new millenium did not bring the long expected unification of Indrala. Instead, the disagreements between the Clan Deng and the Clan Liu postponed the creation of a single state indefinetly. This problem was further exacerbated by the radicalism of the two Zenshō Socialist parties, and by growing political violence, which at several times even incapacitated the Lifa Yuan. Although this tense situation only persisted for around a decade, the issue of unification still remained unresolved. As a reaction to the loss of authority of the central government and to lingering tensions between the two monarchies and their inability to find a compromise solution to unification, Zenshō Socialists in the South launched a rebellion against the Xinhan Empire, proclaiming the Monastic State of Indrala in 3018. The Monastic State managed to gain control over the entire Southern territory by 3020, which facilitated the opening of reunification talks. In May 3020, Indrala was officially unified under the Commonwealth of Indrala (英大拉王民國)http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=303455, a compromise between constitutional monarchy and parliamentary republic. In 3031,the Imperial Clan of Liu returned to Indralan politics, and reestablished the Diarchy with Clan Deng by means of a coup d'etathttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=305409. The Liu family was removed from the throne in 3065, and the Dengs attempted to merge the two families in February 3065, with the marriage of Deng Xiaodao and Liu Baihe resulting in the Imperial House of Deng-Liu. However, the marriage did not result in children, and the Deng clan was overthrown by the Lius in 3074, with the creation of the Great Empire of Indralahttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=311816. Reunified Indrala (3074-present) Xinhan Dynasty Ultimately, the Diguodang, the primary political supporters of the Liu Clan, prevailed in their overall goal to restore the Imperial Clan of Liu to the Dragon Throne. As a consolation to Clan Deng, they were given a commandery sized kingdom in Anlezhou. In 3110, the Eunuchs Of The Crown proclaimed the exile of the Clan Deng, with the authorization of the Emperor. Thus, the Imperial Clan of Liu solidified its hold on Indrala, Dalibor, and Jinlian, effectively ending all rival claims to the throne. The destruction of the landed aristocracy, which had been the key supporters of the Deng clan, led to the establishment of the eunuchs and the Gao Clan as the power base of the Xinhan Dynasty. The Gao Clan would revolt in April 3124, in the Jiaozhi Revolt, but the victory of the Imperial Army against the Kingdom of Jiaoshi led to the elimination of court eunuchs, and brought the Empire under communist rule, which nevertheless maintained the emperor. The collapse of the communist government allowed the development of a Jienist bureaucracy as the Empire's power base. The recovered stability of the Xinhan Empire allowed it to pursue a more aggressive foreign policy, manifested in its demanding the Great North Dovani Plain from Kazulia. Due to the inability of the Imperial Clan of Liu to handle the Great North Dovani Plain Crisis, Ji Qiu, the two year old son of King Ji Bang of Yansheng, located in Han Province, was crowed the Emperor of Indrala, with the backing of the Imperial Armed Forces. The Royal Clan of Ji thus replaced the Imperial Clan of Liu as the legitimate holders of the Mandate of Heaven in 3236http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=335953. The Xinhan Empire was restored in 3300, under Liu Qinhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=346748. As a reaction to the corruption and stagnation of the restored Xinhan, the Blue Lotus Society, a Zenshō Daenist sect and secret society, founded by the creator of the older Zenshō Socialist party Chu Huan Zhi three centuries earlier, launched a rebellion against the monarchy. Although adherence to Daenism had faded in the last centuries, the Blue Lotus Rebellion managed to win wide popular support. Mingzhi Dynasty Taking advantage of the instability generated by the Blue Lotus Rebellion, the Minister of the Guards Tengyuan Xinyu overthrew the Xinhan in 3337, and proclaimed himself the Xin Emperor in 3341, founding the Mingzhi Dynasty. In 3343, Indrala attacked the Zardic fleed at Prtsmouth, Ingomu and invaded the Federated States of Dovani, beginning the Great Dovani War. Overview OOC Note: Content below moved from the main Indrala page. Needs harmonising/integrating with the content above. Communist Period (1938-2075) While the Communists liberated Yingdala from Alorian colonialism, their rule was quite authoritarian and they suppressed opposition until 1984, when a Gaduridos-led international force drove them from power and replaced them with a pro-capitalist dictatorial government under Arturo Shinohe. His unpopular government fell to communist rebels in 2031, who founded the Xingongchanguo (new communist state). First Republic (2075-2800) In 2075, a popular, liberal revolution drove the communists from power. The revolution created the modern Yingdalan State and established Yingdala Gezhongguo (United States of Yingdala). Beginning with the 25th century, with the rise of colonialism and imperialism in Dovani, Yingdala decided to establish its own colonies on the continent, establishing Yingdalan presence in Dalibor and Jinlian. Dictatorial Period (2800-2875) Until the 29th century, Yingdala remained a democratic republic, in spite of the numerous revolts and general instability. This changed with the nationalist Diosdado Hortal regime, established in 2800, one of the most authoritarian regimes in Yingdalan history. In a reaction to the Hortalist dictatorial practices, its pro-Hulstrian orientation, and its suppression of native Zensho Daenists, the first Zensho Socialist party, the Gekokujō, established the world's first Zensho Socialist state, the Enlightened People's Republic of Yingdala, and invaded the independent state of Hanzen. Due to the defeat in the Hanzen Conflict, another Hortalist dictatorship was established under Bumipol Ran Pan, lasting several years. Second Republic (2875-2966) Beginning with 2875, Yingdala was brought under the rule of the Kuomintang, a conservative political party dominated by Clan Deng. The Deng monopoly on power was challenged by the rise of the Diguodang, a monarchist party led by Clan Liu, which aimed to reestablish the Great Xinhan Empire. This conflict would lead to the temporary (at first) solution of dividing Yingdala in two autonomous governments, the Great Commonwealth Empire of Yingdala, under the Dengs and the Kuomintang in the North, and the Great Xinhan Dynastic Empire, under the Lius and the Diguodang, in the South. Diarchy (2966-3074) Although the unification of the two ruling houses and empires was the stated goal of both governments, it was never accomplished, due to conflicts between the two clans, and rising religious and political tensions, in no small part caused by the rise of Zensho Socialism in Yingdala. Although a Zensho Socialist revolt routed the Xinhan in the South and allowed for unification in 3020, the Liu family brought itself back to power by means of a coup d'etat, and were subsequently removed for a second time in 3065. Ultimately, Yingdala was permanently unified, under Xinhan rule, in 3074. Restored Monarchy (3074-4114) Consequently, the Xinhan became the sole legitimate government of Yingdala, but not without its contestants. In 3124, the Jiaozhi Revolt challenged Liu authority, but was defeated. Between 3236 and 3300, the Mandate of Heaven belonged to the Yansheng Dynasty, of the Ji Clan, but returned to the Xinhan Dynasty afterwards. Between 3327 and 3341, Yingdala found itself in another revolt, the Blue Lotus Rebellion, this time inspired by Zensho Socialism. The rebellion was ultimately successful when the Xinhan general Tengyuan Xinyu proclaimed himself the Xin Emperor and founded the Mingzhi Dynasty. Between 3343 and 3355, Yingdala was involved in the Southern Hemisphere War, managing to gain the responsibility of overseeing the independence of the South Dovani states. After the Southern Hemisphere War, members of the old bureacracy and scholars, believing the Mingzhi Dynasty was leading Yingdala down the path of constant warfare and high taxation, led a peaceful uprising against the government. Facing a potential rebellion, the Xin Emperor ordered an election, largely meant to be a referendum on his leadership. Unfortunately for him, the people traditionally associated with the old regime retook power, former the Jien-Democratic Party out of the ashes of the Imperial and Jien-Imperial Parties. The Jien-Democrats immediately tried the Xin Emperor for treason and forced him out of power, leading to Tengyuan Xinyu's ultimate humiliation. Following the Xin Emperor's downfall, the Jien-Democrats ushered in a Jienist revival, reforming all laws to conform with Jienist philosophy. Not only did the Jienists turn Yingdala into a Jienist State, but they persecuted Zensho Daenists. With the radicals in Yingdala eliminated, the Jienpai consolidated power and placed their preferred candidate from the House of He on the Dragon Throne in 4076. At first, the new monarchy led to a long period of stability and issued important laws secularizing institutions that had been brought under religious control under the previous dynasty. Military Dictatorship (4114-4141) Problems, however, began to emerge in 4114 when the Jienpai-led cabinet began systematically withdrawing Yingdala from all international treaties, accelerating the economic collapse of the country. It was at this point that the General Staff began to exert greater control over governance. As order broke down, the military formally seized power in the coup d'état of 4127, nationalizing nearly all sectors of the economy and crushing dissent. By the mid-4130s, it was believed that organized opposition to the regime was impossible, given the disappearance of former opposition party figures and public intellectuals. However, organized efforts by the militant Labor Party and the moderate Social Democratic League gained momentum as the junta splintered into violent factional struggle. Third Republic (4141-present) In February 4137, a meeting of labor, environmental, and feminist activists met in Tian'an to establish the Social Democratic League. The party contested -- and won -- election to the recently expanded Court Conference, and used their position to restore responsible government (beginning January 4138) and proclaim a new Republic of Yingdala (December 4141). The Social Democratic League shared power with two successive left-wing parties, and during the collapse of the second of these parties (the National Worker's Party) and simmering resentment within the SDL, a successor party was formed, named the Yingdalan Progressives (January 4157) under the leadership of Prime Minister Cindy Tang. In a flurry of activity, the new Government accomplished much, including the first international agreement in recent Yingdalan history, the Taixi Progressive Trade Accord (June 4157). References Category:Indrala Category:History